


Polaroids

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Just guys in love, M/M, Tony is in love, Underage - Freeform, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter finds polaroids from Tony’s past





	Polaroids

Peter is looking through Tony’s closet when he finds a pastel blue box hiding behind a few shoe boxes. It’s tucked right at the back and has a pair of combat boots on top, a relic from Tony’s teens, Peter picks the box up and sits on the floor he opens the box up and pulls the crêpe paper aside to see what’s inside. There’s a stack of polaroids, a baby rattle and a folded piece of paper Peter picks it up and unfolds it to see Tony’s birth certificate, he sets it aside and picks up the rattle it’s still in pretty good condition and the little dancing elephants are charming. Peter picks up the polaroids and the very first one is of a baby, Peter assumes it’s Tony, he’s a little chubby thing and Peter can’t help but smile at what’s written on the back.

‘The best gift we ever received’ - 29/5/1970 - Anthony Edward Stark

Peter tucks it underneath the stack and looks through the rest of the photos, there seems to be a photo for every birthday up until his tenth. Peter stops on one particular photo it’s of Tony he seems to be in his late teens, he’s leaning against a car dressed in jean shorts with long tennis socks and a flannel. Peter can’t help but laugh, Tony couldn’t possibly look gayer.

“Hey kid, what’re doing in here?” Peter startles and drops the photo, he turns and looks at Tony with a half assed innocent expression.

“Would you believe me if I said spring cleaning?” Tony walks further into the closet and peers over Peter’s shoulder.

“More like snooping.” Peter frowns.

“I wasn’t snooping, I was looking for something and found something else instead.” Tony licks his lips and nods once.

“Sure.” The older man sits down next to Peter and picks up the polaroid that had landed in Peter’s lap.

“Interesting choice of style.” Tony snorts and turns the photo around.

“Hey this was in back then. Geez I was your age in this picture, I was going to the beach with a couple of friends apparently.” Peter takes the photo from Tony and reads the back.

“You look very gay.” Tony laughs and Peter smiles.

“Yeah I wasn’t very subtle back then, I didn’t have to, men were slowly coming out and it wasn’t so taboo to be with the same gender anymore.” Peter puts the photo down and grabs the stack.

“You were a very angry kid.” Peter mentions as he flashes a picture of Tony.

“You would be too if you asked for a G.I Joe for your birthday and instead got a poster of the periodic table and an explanation on how gravity works.” Tony says as he plucks another photo up.

“Remind me for your next birthday to get you a G.I Joe.” Peter tells Tony as he shuffles through a few polaroids.

Peter picks up a photo of Tony that makes him blush.

“I couldn’t imagine your mother took  _this_ photo.” Tony looks up and Peter turns the picture around.

“Huh, no, that one was for Vince Rider. He was a bad boy that owned a really nice car.” Tony smiles and Peter’s heart skips a beat.

“Do I have competition?”

“Nah, he’s probably old or dead now. Plus you’re it for me kiddo. Couldn’t ask for better.” Peters nose scrunches and he leans over to kiss Tony.

“I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Let’s not make it a habit.” Peter laughs and sits back down, he picks up the last photo and smiles softly.

“Your mom was so pretty.” Tony nods.

“She was, I don’t know what she saw in my father. Not only was he an asshole but he never just had eyes for her.” Peter raises a brow.

“A story for another time. Anyways how bout we blow this popsicle stand and go out for dinner?”

“Sure just let me change and we can go.” Tony stands up, straightens his suit then kisses Peter’s head.

“Love you.” Peter smiles.

“Love you too.” Tony leaves the closet and Peter packs up, keeping three of the polaroids out to pin to the headboard.

Peter rubs a thumb over the photo of Tony leaning against the car. He can’t believe that someone like Tony fell in love with someone like him. Guess he’s just lucky.


End file.
